Inque
Acquisition Cost 3, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description Inque is just a small time girl trying to making it big in the mean streets of Seattle. Having recently graduated college with her journalism degree. Thankfully she has gotten a small freelance job that is trying to pay the bills. Getting lumped in with some recent other graduates in a similar boat she has put together a small team. Frank the sound guy, and Lenard the Camera man make up the rest of her crew. Most of their equipment is second hand. They will go around the streets of Seattle trying to find the hard hitting stories. Unfortunately has they currently work at a tabloid much of their stories become muddled. They are not dissuaded yet. Looking for that one big break that will get them out of tabloids and into real journalism. Yet even the weirdest stories have some grain of truth to them. Who knows what horrible secrets she has uncovered that no one will believe. Likes Just the facts, Gossip, Scoops, Going places not normally allowed Dislikes Being captured, Goose chases, dark meeting places Special Rules Stay a while and listen When acquiring Inque, you may write a short description of a run you were on. This will grant you +1 loyalty, and +1 Public awareness. You may do this up to 3 times, each time requiring a short telling. You must do so at least once to acquire Inque as a contact. Muckraking Inque and her crews voracious appetite for information they will purchase as paydata, things that are not standard paydata. Think news oriented things. Video of a city official entering a place he has no business being around. Backstage Pass Inque and her crew can smuggle one team member under the guise of being part of the crew. This can only be done in a place where it is normal for the press to be found. You may smuggle with you 1 weapon (pistol class, machine pistol, smg, or short barreled shotgun, shock gloves, etc) in their gear. Inque will insist that your teammate doesn't carry any weapons on them as that will be an easy way to give them away. This also includes dressing the part - "Sorry, not gonna be letting a stinky squatter follow us around. You will need to make some effort into cleaning yourself up to fit in." You may smuggle some electronics in the same way. Do not expect the crew to back you up should a fight break out. Eye in the Sky Inque has several avenues of gathering information and surveillance. They can be asked to assist in scoping out a target. Typically this is done via remote controlled flyspys that are not slaved. They are given a predetermined flight/recording path then to be landing in a dead drop point. This way they cannot be traced back to them immediately. This security step also delays their processing of the information a little bit. Hype Machine You need to get a bunch of people to know something. Inque has the connections, and the eagerness to get it done. If you need (miss)information spread they can get it out there. Things like supporting evidence for a cover id, Rumours spread, the like. Extra! Extra! A small warning. Inque and crew are reporters first and foremost. Should you do something on a run that you brought them in to help on, the gm may decide to award you public awareness. Depending on how juicy the story is the GM may ask for a ¥ bribe to get them to keep quiet. After all words don't put food on the table. Do not expect loyalty to remain unscathed if you get them into trouble. Category:NPC Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable